


Cover for "The Well Groomed Mind"

by Makoyi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "The Well Groomed Mind" by Lady_Khali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Well Groomed Mind"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Khali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Well Groomed Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427653) by [Lady_Khali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khali/pseuds/Lady_Khali). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lc2qyt)


End file.
